yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Me/guide
Overview This is the walkthrough page for Me (as of Version 0.05) If you see any incorrect/missing information, please let us know or edit this page. Effect Locations Wings Gives you wings that will make you faster. Enter the Bleeding Eye World from the Nexus. Head down and left until you find two green rocks. Go between them from below to reach a graveyard. Walk all the way left and interact with the bloody mass to receive Wings. This effect acts the same as the Bicicle Effect from Yume Nikki. When equiped, it will double Me's speed. Eraser Wield an eraser. Enter the Pencil World and fall down the hole. Follow through the dark hallway until you reach the Monochrome World. Turn directly left and you'll find the Eraser Effect, sitting between three hand-like figures. This is Me's weapon. It acts the same as the Knife Effect from Yume Nikki. Interacting with NPCs while this effect is in use will cause Me to erase them. Equiping out the effect in the presence of certain NPCs will cause them to react differently, such as running away from her or becoming chasers. Eye Fruit Your head is now a rotten fruit. I wonder what does it do. Enter the Sponge World and head directly north until you reach the first short red sponge. From here, turn left until you see the Eye Tree. By the Eye Tree is an Eye Fruit on the ground. Interact with it to get the Effect. This Effect acts the same as the Medamaude Effect from Yume Nikki. Pressing shift will cause the eye to close and will transport Me back to the Nexus. Mask AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Enter the Hand World and head directly upwards until you see what appears to be a rainbow, glowing mushroom in a bowl. Interact with it to teleport you to the MOTHER 3 World. From here, head north until you see the white building on your left. Enter the white building and follow the path until you get to a split in the path. From here, keep heading north until you reach a large part of the path. Enter the hut in the top middle and interract with the purple triangle in the room to turn out the lights and trigger the Mask Effect to appear. This Effect causes NPCs to run away from you and is a direct reference to Uboa of Yume Nikki fame. Pressing shift causes Me to invert colours and gives her the ability to kill Terus. Magnet It attracts stuff. Just don't feel misguided. Enter the left door to the Block World. Turn north and to the left until you see a path, follow said path until you reach a couch with the numbers 888 on a sign next to it. From here, head south and follow the path until you reach two double-doors. Enter the double-doors to reach the Industrial Area. Head all the way left and follow the path along, passing multiple rooms as you go. Once you reach the last room, the Magnet Effect will be waiting for you on the right side of the room. This Effect brings NPCs closer to Me once activated, acting as Me's version of the Cat Effect from Yume Nikki. Colour Wheel Have this magic wheel to obtain reactions. Note: To obtain the Colour Wheel effect, you must acquire the Magnet effect. Enter the right door to the Kaleidoscope World. Go slightly south to get out of the blockade, head north and line yourself up with the door. Continue heading north until you see a small sprout in the ground. Interact with the sprout to get teleported to a long hall. Follow the hall and its few rooms until you reach a door. Enter the door and, once inside, go north until you reach the sparkles by Heya's bed. Interact with the sparkles and follow the new path north, ignoring the path to the right. Interact with the second set of sparkles at the end of the north path. Head north and use the magnet effect on the NPC blocking the area. Head up behind them and interact with the rainbow circle to obtain the Colour Wheel Effect. Pressing shift causes Me to invert colors, just like the Mask Effect. This Effect can trigger certain Events to happen. NOTE: Using the Eraser Effect on the NPC blocking the path doesn't cause it to vanish, instead, it's head splits in two. The NPC doesn't revert back to normal, even if you re-enter the room or return to it after you wake up. Orifice A hole that is in your face. Note: To obtain the Orifice effect, you must have either the Wings or the Mask effect for evading Terus. Follow the instructions for getting the Mask Effect until you reach the Purple Sea. Instead of taking the north path, go right and head upwards to the halo. It's best to equip the Wings or Mask Effect here. Interact with the halo to be teleported to the Teru Playground, which has some Terus chasing you. From the halo in the box, head north until you see a yellow box with bloody scratches all over it, then head left until you see a purple intestine sticking out of the ground. Interact with it to reach the Meat Fields. Once in the Meat Fields, follow the path all the way to the right. In the next room, follow to the right again until you enter the Meat Maze. In here, take the first right, then go down twice, where you'll see a hut with bloody handprints on it. Enter it and interact with the glowing circle to acquire the Orifice Effect. Distort A monster. Enter the Sponge World. Head directly north to the first red sponge, and turn right. Enter the white glowing circle on the ground to be teleported to the Snow World. Go south and enter the igloo in front of you. Follow the right path to be teleported to the Puddle Snow World. Head slightly south and left and collect the Box floating about. From the igloo you exited, head straight down until you see 2 lights fairly close together, and 4 puddles on the same screen (two of the puddles are touching). From here, head left until you see stairs. Head down them and enter the door on the right to reach the Purple City. At the first junction, head south and enter the door on the right with the bloody eye, a trashcan and a sprout next to it. Interact with the Shopkeeper to get a Key. With the Key in hand, head right and a little north, and enter the first door on your right. Interact with the mirror to achieve the Distort Effect. Orb Become a small Orb Fairy. Enter the Kaleidoscope room, head north and interact with the sprout to the right. At the hallway, follow all the way right until you reach a door. Enter the door into Heya's house. Head north and to the left, and interact with the sparkles by his bed. Go north up the path but take the smaller right road and interact with X Guy. From here, go left and take the first north, then head right, go north once again and head right into the grey door to reach the Fairy Field. Once there, go directly left and interact with the rainbow fairy to receive the Orb Effect. Orb Locations There are twenty-five orbs in the game, needed to unlock the endings. 'Pencil World (Fall into the hole in the ground)' → Dark Hallway → Monochrome World (Interact with the black spiral) → Underwater (Enter the elevator at the bottom of the map) → Submurged Building (Head down and enter the door on the right) → Face Room → Viscera Hallway → Heart Room 'Hand World (Interact with the blue flower person)' → Neon Flower World (Enter the gray building) → Shadow People Wearhouse (Interact with the light orb) → Red Hill Area (Interact with the striped pole) → "The Edge" (Walk straight down, interact with a warped wall with blue shapes on it) 'Pencil World (Interact with the yellow sign)' → Tile Maze (Interact with the hand in the ground) → Oracle World (Enter the stairs) → Green Path (Interact with the two stones) → Mini Garden 'Pencil World (Interact with yellow sign)' → Tile Maze (Go to the building on the top-right of the map) → Pencil Hall → Artist's Room 'Pencil World (Enter the hole)' → Dark Hallway → Monochrome World (Interact with the blue-haired head) → Blue-Haired Heads Area (Enter the brick building) → Space Tile Path → Crying Face Area 'Bloody Eyeball World (Talk to the large eyeball)' → Pink Grate Maze (Enter the bottom-right cone) → Cone World (Enter the cone surrounded by red-tipped cones) → Lollipop Path 'Cone World (Interact with the steam cloud)' → Foggy City → Rainy City → A56 Area (Take the top door) → Killing Room (Kill the flower people with the Eraser Effect to reach the second door) 'A56 Area (Go through the door in the' middle of the floor covered in letters) → Father's House (Use the Color Wheel effect, press shift to change color, then talk to Father.) 'Hand World (Interact with the bloody mass)' → White Portal Area → Rose Path 'Sponge World (Interact with the pink glowing circle)' → Snow World (Enter the grey tower) → Elevator → Box Balcony 'MOTHER 3 World (Enter the black building)' → Building of Truth → Balcony 'Pencil World (Interact with the blue sign) ?' → tile maze (talk to the red hand by using the distort effect) → pink and black world (interact with the orange and blue sprout) → starry mountain 'Sponge World (Empty box)' → Red Monster (Walk towards the white spot on the floor) → Colored Tree World (Interact with younger Me) → Terus Maze (Enter the door between the two shoots) → Green Room + Stairs → Eye People Village (Interact with the big lone leaf) → Leaf World 'Colored Tree World (Talk to the Sunflower)' → Sunflower Path → Shady Tree 'Bloody Eyeball World (Interact with the blue sign)' → Sign World (Go through the door) → Fangame Gallery → Hando's House (Outside) → Hando's House (Inside) (Go to the stairs) → Blue Door Labyrinth → Pink Monster Stairs + Cave → Bench (Sit on the bench and interact with the pink tile) → Grassy Cliff 'Hando's House (Outside) (Interact with the plant)' → Red Checkered World (Stand on the lone red tile surrounded by colorful tiles) → Watercolor Path 'Kalidiscope World (Interact with the Lamppost) ?' → hospital path → teru path → Red dolls area (go down from the entrance and go left. Interact with the third doll you encounter. It should have an eye like a few of the others but more rips towards the bottom) → Teru Lounge 'Bloody Eyeball World (Interact with the blue sign)' → Sign World (Go left and interact with the eye sign) → Retinoblastoma World (Go down-left and interact with the monster with a empty hole in it's face) → Twin-Head Cliff 'Retinoblastoma World (Interact with the headless rainbow person)' → White Stencil World (Follow the small hearts and enter the small gray cube with the Orb Effect) → Gray House → Pink Flower 'White Stencil World (Enter the pink pyramid)' → Black Stencil World (Interact with the TV) → Terus Playground (Interact with the rose between two blue faces) → Blue Pillars 'Bloody Eyeball World (Go between the green rocks)' → Graveyard → School → Hydra Path → Crying Girl Area 'Bleeding Eyeball Wolrd (Interact with the flashing static)' → 8-Bit World (Entrance) → 8-Bit World (Enter the group of trees) → 8-Bit Forrest (Note: Make sure that the forrest isn't glitching out, otherwise you'll need to wake up and return) → 8-Bit Castle (Outside) → 8-Bit Castle (Inside) (Enter the blank painting) → Green Pipe 'Block World (Interact with the Black Box)' → TV World (Enter the triangle building and interact with the distorted head) → Abstract Area (Go all the way to the right. Talk to Heya and interact with the glitch) → Red Eclipse (Look at the sky) 'Nexus (must have all the other orbs)' Once you collect the last orb, exit Me's room to witness the ending. Editors Note: ? = will update instructions External Links Me Wiki Category:Walkthroughs